


A lark rather than a Pecker

by TheMusicalCC



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/TheMusicalCC
Summary: Something's off in the P.C.O.C. offices...





	A lark rather than a Pecker

“C’mon Peter, at least he works in a fifteenth floor. Remember the Shandor?” Ray was saying, helping Peter out of the last couple of steps.

“’s that like ‘Remember El Alamo’? Peter wheezed, looking down at the many sets of stairs they had just climbed “How are you breathing fine? You smoke more than me” Ray shrugged with the hint of a smile “We sure Peck didn’t break the elevator on purpose to give us grief?”

“Unlikely" Egon said flatly.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to believe the elevator just _happened_ to break on the day we told him we were coming for an overview, by pure coincidence?"

"Well, yes. If it had been up to him, I believe he would have instead have us ride it, _then_ made it malfunction with us inside”

“Thank you, man, now I'm never gonna be calm riding that thing again” Winston said, as he opened the door to the fifteenth floor offices, and headquarters of P.C.O.C “Hey-” he signaled for them to be quiet, finger over his mouth.

“- _I know how you sparkle when fall nips the air… I know you in autumn and I must be there_...”

He touched his ear and jerked his head. _Y’all hear that?_ The other three nodded.

“Is he listening to Camelot?” Ray whispered “...I mean, he has good taste, but I wouldn’t have pegged him as...”

“It's not a record” Egon whispered back, PKE meter already in his hands, seeming surprised that nothing showed. Ray's jaw fell a bit as he realized Egon was right. Peter was bouncing on his toes, seeming suddenly full of energy again, and he frantically motioned for them to be quiet and began tiptoeing towards Peck’s office, with them behind him. The rest of the floor seemed to be empty.

“ _If ever I would leave you…"_ whatever sight they had been expecting upon peeking through the door of Peck’s office, it wasn’t what they actually found: Peck absently and slowly spinning his chair, one of his hands moving softly as if to direct an invisible orchestra and the other holding some sort of file he was reviewing with apparent ease; the soft, melodious voice they’d been hearing was coming out of his mouth. Ray actually took a hand to his chest, touched _"It wouldn’t be in springtime, knowing how in spring I’m bewitched by you so... o_ _h, no, not in springtime..._ ” Winston snapped out of his surprised daze and motioned for the four of them to go back where they'd come from. They silently gesticulated at each other for a moment. Egon was pressing buttons on his meter, much to Winston's chagrin.

"What are you doing, man?" he mouthed.

_"No, never could I-"_

"The last time he showed surprising artistic prowess, he turned out to be possessed" Egon retorted, his voice a tad louder than would have been advisable. Peck’s pale eyes set on them, transfixed in surprise, mouth hanging open for a second- then his face turned pink and he set his jaw. He had evidently forgotten he was expecting anyone, much less them.

“Y-you-!" his voice was hoarse with indignation, no trace of the melodious feeling from before in it "How long have you been-?!”

“Um, you have a, uh… you have a very nice voice” Ray said, smiling awkwardly. Peter began to put his hands together in a slow applause but Winston stopped him with a scowl. Egon scanned the surroundings once more, turning the meter off once it was evident that nothing but five men and a lot of awkwardness was present for the scene.

“And it is indeed yours. Congratulations”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have you know that William Atherton has a really pretty voice, and I'd love to hear him sing 'If ever I would leave you' sometime. I like to think Peck makes use of that voice when he's alone and bored in his office.
> 
> (Seriously, look up his rendition of 'What'll I do?', it's so good)


End file.
